Project Storm: Expedition's Return
by The-Doctors-Song
Summary: Nine years ago, the Atlantis Expedition disappeared, leaving behind two of their number. What happens when suddenly, they appear, and nothing is the same as it was before. What happened to them? What happened to Earth? What happened to Sam and Torren?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: BRAND NEW STORY! I've had this idea on my usb for a while now and only just now decided to work on it :D So basically... I'm not telling you anything. Except it will be part of a three story saga, that actually goes backwards in time. So this is the fist story, but the next in the saga will be about what happened before this, and the third in the saga will be before that (before the Stargate Program even existed)... Anyway, i hope you like it, pretty much everyone is still alive in this fic, from both Atlantis and SG1...however there will be deaths in here so... Yeah...**

**There's a hell of a lot of new characters too, and a surprise one :D Enjoy **

**Chapter One**

Lightning flashed in the darkening sky, illuminating a figure. The figure stood in front of a circular object, which was filled with a blue watery substance. Another flash of light, and three more figures appeared behind him.

They spoke to each other, the leader ordering them to search and recover. They'd received a transmission from Odyssey, a spacecraft designed for battle. It had picked up an odd energy reading from the planet KX5-934. However they were unable to move any closer to the planet. Something was stopping them.

Olympus dispatched OR-1, their flagship team. The team was led by Colonel Phillip Pullman, a British soldier with high experience in firearms and foreign politics. His 2IC, Mason Johns, specialized in technology and languages. Doctor Ivan Ragnoff, a russion diplomat, specialised in languages, politics, and analysation. Laurence James finished the flagship team. As tradition, he was a local of the galaxy, a volunteer from the many planets that were saved over the course of the last five years. A warrior of his people, he dealt with hostile situations.

Pullman scanned the area, lifting a hand, and signalled for them to split and survey. They slunk across the land, only being seen when a flash of lightning appeared. They reached the tree line, and split in to pairs. Half an hour later, Johns picked up a radio signal.

"S.O.S... General... O'Neill... Come... Anyone...Hear me!"

They regrouped, following Johns as he lead the way. They came upon a clearing, filled to the brim with people. They were wearing what looked like military uniforms. However the team could not make out the insignia. Not taking any chances, Pullman raised his gun and shouted a caution. A man walked forward, grey hair shining as another flash crossed the sky. As he came in to focus, Pullman reared back, his gun raising higher. Impossible! More people started walking forward, each one being recognised by the flagship team. Shaking their heads, they stepped back. All but James. He knew them yes, however it wasn't as shocking to him as it was to his earth friends. He pulled a device from his holster, held it up, and pressed a button. A flash of yellow light, and the people before them disappeared. He shut of the device, and turned. THey spoke silently, not trusting their voices in the area.

They turned back, and headed through the yellow ring.

**~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~**

He woke in a room. It resembled the holding cell in Atlantis. What the hell happened to him? He shook his head, sitting up and leaning on his elbows. Looking around, he blinked at the brightness. As it slower disappeared, he noticed the others in there with him. The ENTIRE Atlantis expedition were trapped in a cell. Turning, he saw SG1, Cassie Fraiser and General O'Neill. OH! That's right. They'd been on vacation on Atlantis. Cracking his neck, he stood, stretching out.

"What the hell happened?" He spoke his ealier thought.

Elizabeth stood up, grabbing on to his shoulder to steady herself.

"I don't remember anything John. All i think of when i try is a bright white light."

"WE'RE DEAD?"

They turned, seeing Rodney leaning against the wall. John was about to answer when Daniel beat him to it.

"A bright white light isn't what appears when you die."

The majority of the expedition turned to stare at the archeologist, surprised at his blatent coversation of death. He didn't seem to notice though, he was too interested in the writing on the wall.

"It's Ancient. I can't see what it says though."

Elizabeth joined him at his side, staring up at the words.

"City..City of...City of Rulers?"

Daniel shook his head, furrowing his brow.

"No. That last word isn't right. I think it's... 'City of...Gods. City of Gods"

They looked at each other, turning to Jack when he groaned out loud.

"I thought we were done with snakes."

Teyla turned to John, having just joined his side.

"What do snakes have to do with Gods?"

He shook his head, smiling.

"Not snakes per say... He's talking about the Gouald."

Teyla nodded slowly, recognition in her eyes.

"Ah"

Daniel shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Not Gods as in... Gouald Gods... More like, the Gods of lore. You know, Zeus, Posoiden, Hades... I think... I think they're refering to Olympus."

Elizabeth turned to Daniel sharply, her eyes narrowed.

"Olympus?"

Daniel smirked at the red head, raising his brow.

"Atlantis?"

Elizabeth grinned, cocking her head to the side.

"Touche".

Cameron walked forward, standing beside Daniel and staring at the words.

"So it's just another Atlantis?"

Daniel shrugged, looking at around the room.

"Suppose... Hey! Where's Sam?"

They looked around the room, the expedition shifting to look for the Colonel. Teyla suddenly grabbed on to John's arm, panic in her eyes.

"TORREN!"

They looked frantically. Where were they? Teal'c spoke, his deep voice echoing across the wall.

"Perhaps they were not transported with us. Colonel Carter was still on Earth and Torren Emmagan was with the Athosian people off-world were they not?"

Vala kicked off the wall she'd been leaning against, coming to stand beside Teal'c.

"So... Exactly how do we get out of here so we can go home?"

Before anyone could respond, a voice Jack, Daniel and Teal'c recognised spoke from behind John.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere."

Turning, they found, standing in a now visible doorway, decked out in full military wear, holsters with guns attatched not only to both her thighs, but both forearms as well...Doctor Janet Fraiser.

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. Probably raised a few questions. I really hope this story gets read. And please...PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry i've been gone while. I recently just came back from New Zealand visiting family for the holidays. And despite the fact i've only been gone for two weeks, and i could have updated before hand, i just haven't simply had any inspiration in regards to the majority of my stories at the moment. Luckily for those people who read my stories, i began writing a new chapter for Project Storm on the plane home. I'm also attempting a new chapter for Prodigy and hopefully Elites. Anyway, there's something that may or may not have come to some of you attentiong, depending on how many people read reviews for other stories.**

**You see, i got of the plane, and discovered a 'nice, pleasant' review waiting for me. Anonymous of course, and if that person is currently reading this than, yes, i did delete your reviews, because A) I do not appreciate being sworn at and insulted for all the world to see...I understand your private messaging didn't work, that did not mean you had to make it public...and B) i was feeling spiteful, so i deleted it.**

**Here's the thing guys, i understand many of your frustrations in regard to incomplete stories, or awaiting an update, but the simple fact of the matter is, is that i sometimes do not have any inspiration to write for a particular story, and sometimes i just do not have time. In regards to 'Fic Hopping', i can only assume that is starting one story, then beginning another or whatever, but if i do not write down an idea, than i forget it, and sometimes that idea has more potential than a story i have been working on, or i get bored with one, and need something else to entertain me. I am not going to apologize, because that is just how i work. If you don't like it, don't read my stuff. Don't swear at me, then inform other readers not to read my stuff because i haven't updated recently. I am not sure i i have said it in one of my fics here, or in something else, but i will, eventually, return and finish a story, i do not intend to put my ideas up for adoption, or state Hiatus or Abandoned.**

**Now that my little rage is over, i would just like to issue a WARNING! I have no clue if the languages in here are correct, i used Google Translate, also i don't have much knowledge in regard to Military stuff, so excuse any problems.**

**Not going to issue a Disclaimer cause i'm fairly sure i did one in Chapter 1. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2**

"Mom?"

Cassie pushed her way through the crowd, staring in shock at the mother she'd lost. Janet didn't look at her, she stared diectly at Jack.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Her tone was cold, and distant. As if she didn't want to be speaking with them. Jack furrowed his brows.

"Geez Doc, cold much? It's me, Jack...O'Neill."

Janet scoffed, shaking her head.

"You're funny. If you want to keep the act up fine, but i'm not a patient person. So either tell me who you really are, or we'll have to resort to a more...unpleasant...method."

Jack's eyes widened, turning his head to see if anyone else heard that. Turning back to Janet, he frowned.

"Seriously? I am Jack O'Neill! I call you Nepoleonic Power Monger! You threaten me with very large, very pointy needles! I had a dog when i was six who bit my arm, you asked me about the scar!"

Janet narrowed her eyes.

"You can't be Jack O'Neill, so you should just stop."

Jack shook his head, his eyes wide.

"And why can't i be Jack O'Neill?"

Janet raised her brow, pursing her lips.

"Because Jack O'Neill, and the Atlantis Expedition, disappeared a little over nine years ago"

**~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~**~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT****

They watched as the so called 'Expedition', spoke, they're voices growing louder and louder. Colonel Pullman turned to Janet, watching as she scrutinized the group behind the window.

"Credi di loro?" - _Do you believe them?_

All five of the colonies of Earth regularly spoke in different languages, to keep they're cultures alive. Italian, was always Phillip's favourite language. Janet shook her head, eyes narrowing futher as Cassie stared at the door.

"No. Li porteremo a Phoenix. Lei sa cosa fare."- _No. We'll take them to Phoenix. She'll know what to do._

Pullman nodded, glancing one more time at teh group, before leaving the room. Janet continued to stare, not once allowing herself to believe they were real.

**~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~****~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT******

As John was led down the corridors, he took in his escorts. They were dressed completely in black. Cargo pants, singlet top, waist and leg holders, and what looked like Standard Issue Military Combat boots. All in all, the two men looked like soldiers. If it weren't for the hair. he'd say they were military. One, had blood red hair, the back spiked up, resembling fire. The other, had dreslocks, black, and reached passed his shoulders. If they were military, they sure didn't have ristrictions like the Air Force did.

He was pushed suddenly through huge steel doors, which he realized was actually the entrance to an elevator. It was silent as they ascended, and if it weren't for the hundreds of strange places John had seen he would have gasped as the doors opened.

Directly in front of him, was the Stargate. Or at least, a Stargate. It didn't look much like the one on Atlantis, or the one at teh SGC. In fact the only similarities was the fact it was circular, and contained a blue wormhole. The symbols were different, and seemed to be engraved on what looked like a red crystal of some sort. It had already been activated, and John noticed he was the last to be brought to the room. After being seperated from each other, the entire expedition had been isolated for almost two hours before the guards came to collect them. He was pushed forward by his escorts, yet they remained where tehy stood.

John slowly approached Elizabeth, unsure if they would permit interraction between the expedition.

"You guys okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, speaking for the majority.

"Yeah. THey hardly spoke a word to any of us. Well, Rodaney annoyed one of the guards so much, they told him what they were doing just to shut him up."

John frowned, confused.

"And?"

Rodney appeared at Elizabeth's side, speaking low.

"We're waiting for someone called Phoenix. Now I don't know who this guy thinks he is, but I am not going to go through another negotiation-for-our-freedom meeting with anotherr control obssessed maniac."

He's barely managed to finish his sentence when the entire room snapped in to action. Four knives appeared at Rodney's throat, and a hell of a lot of guns aimed at various parts of Rodney's body, all in a matter of seconds. The red haired guy who'd escorted John spoke low and threateningly.

"Insult Commander Phoenix again, and we'll be painting the room McKay colored, got it?"

Rodney gulped, and nodded slowly. They guards and technitions had all relaxed when suddenly, a blaring voice echoed throughout the room.

"COMMANDER IN TRAVEL! FALL IN!"

They snapped to attention, organising themselves in to rows in moments. John and the expedition watched wide-eyes as back straightened. Slowly, John turned, followed by his friends and co-workers, just in time to see someone step through the gate. And it was a shock to all.

"...Torren?"

The thirteen year old stood in front of them, back straight, shoulder's tense. He scanned the are, barely acknowledging the expedition, and in turn his mother, and instead barked out an order.

""ATTEND-HUT!"

Stepping aside, another equally if not more familiar face appeared.

Commander Phoenix, despite what McKay had assumed, was not, in fact, a guy. Instead, a tall women, decked out in weapons, strolled confidently out the wormhole. Brunette haur, highlighted blonde, was pulled up in a tight ponytail, with only a few strands having escaped to fram her face, bringing attention to her intense blue eyes. Blue eyes many recognised easily. However, before anyone in the expedition could react, Janet stepped forward, standing beside her.

As one, the entire room straightened, bringing themselves even more to attention then what seemed possible. The Commander's gaze swept over the room, as Janet announced her arrival.

"COMMANDER PHOENIX, SAMANTHA CARTER!"

**A/N: So this was Chapter 2, i guess some of you may have seen this coming (how though? This is the SECOND chapter ;D...Jokes), now i would appreciate some reviews please... AND PLEASE DON'T SWEAR AT ME... Please and Thank You...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, i was pleasantly surprised after my previous update. A new review so fast. I am very happy. I would like to just issue a WARNING. There is swearing and Sam is a little, okay, ALOT, OOC in this, which, will be addressed later on in the story, and will go in to more detail in the second part of the Project Storm Trilogy, THE MISSING YEARS. Though i have ideas for that story, and the final one, i will not be starting them as i would like to manage to finish this until it is done. **

**Italics are thoughts, if you couldn't figure that out.**

**No disclaimer, want one, read Chapter 1.**

**Now, read on, and uh, enjoy...**

Chapter 3

_This has to be an alternate reality. An alternate reality where Torren is some kind of pre-teen super soldier and Samantha Carter is a malicious bitch. It has to be an alternate reality. It just, has too. Because there is no way, in any kind of hell not blown up by SG1, that Samantha Carter would have just shot Daniel. Daniel Jackson. As in the same Daniel Jackson that had been like a brother to her. And there was no way, absolutely no way, that she'd justify it by saying ' he was getting on my nerves'._

_So, maybe they're reaction to Sam and Torren could have been a little better. And the reaction of those in the room not currently shocked about the Commander were completely within their rights to act so, defensively. And sure, if it hadn't been for a certain ex-space con and an overly annoying scientist with no sense when to shut up, they wouldn't be locked up in an even more intimidating holding cell than they've ever dealt with before._

_But what would you expect? I mean, Vala's reaction was pretty expected. Technically, to us, we haven't seen either in three weeks. So it was natural for Vala to squeal and attempt to jump into Sam's arms for her traditional Vala hug. And Rodney, well, he's Rodney. Then again, shouting at the top of his currently squeaky voice in a rambled manner, and managing to immply something that, in the guards eyes, were either insulting or degrading about their Commander probably wouldn't have been one of his smartest ideas._

_But did that really warrant the business end of a P90 slammed into Rodney's gut? Or the flipping of Vala's person hard into the concrete ground? Or the throwing of all of them in the as-for mentioned intimidating holding cell? _

_And she barely acknowledged us. She barely even said anything about us. All she said was 'holding cell, now." Three words. THREE WORDS! That's all... _

_And then, as if today hadn't been crazy enough, she leaves there, for FOUR hours! Like we weren't even worth immediate confrontation. And when she finally does show up, she threatens us. And not in the normal 'tell-us-who/what-you-are-or-unpleasant-things-will-occur' manner usually used when dealing with so called 'imposters'. No. More like the 'tell-me-who/what-you-are-or-this-bullet-goes-though-your-head' approach. And of coure Daniel being Daniel Jackson, he takes mediator. Speaking all political like with Elizabeth adding her two cents every now nd then. And he even to manages a possibility of and alternate reality. And before he even reaches a conclussion to his theory, there's a bang, a cry, a slump to the floor, and six words said. 'He was getting on my nerves'. What the FUCK?_

_And what am i doing? Standing here, mouth agape, staring at the brunette before me, trying to comprehend how the fuck we manage to get a reality where Samanth Carter, in all her intelligent and devious ways, turns out to be completely psycho. Yeah John, this is turning out to be an awesome day._

**~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~**

Sam stared down at the man on the floor, watching as the SG1 look-alikes ran to his side. She turned her head, catching 'John's' eyes as she did.

_Well, he seems to be thinking quite a lot._

Her eyes return to 'Daniel's' form, watching as the blood pools from the wound in his shoulder.

_Lucky. I was going to aim for the heart._

She flicked her wrist, and a guard stepped forward.

"Find Watson. Get her here. Now."

She didn't have to turn to know he'd already sent out the message. It was in her voice. 'Don't fuck around, or you're screwed'.

She continued to watch, tilting her head when 'Keller' attempted to slow the bleeding with 'Daniel's' jacket. She rolled her eyes. As if she'd kill him. Yet. She want's information. She won't get information if she kills one of the accomplices.

She heard footsteps approaching her, and tensed slightly. She knew who it was of course, but that didn't stop teh reaction. She locked eyes with 'John' for a moment. His eyes were narrow, and speculative. He saw that.

She turned, nodding as Dr Alison Watson appeared in the doorway. Sam inclined her head toward 'Daniel', and Alison rushed in. The guards raised teh guns, forcing 'SG1' and 'Keller' away. Alison assessed his wound, then getured to two of the guards. They ran out of the room, returning in only seconds with a gurney. They lifted him on, and rolled out of the cell. Sam reached out, grabbing Alison's arm. Her eyes still locked on the 'Expidition', she spoke clearly.

"Blood sample. Check it against the records we have available."

Alison nodded, turning her head toward the cell. She raised her eyebrow, communicating with Sam silently.

"Yeah. Them too. Come back once you've finished on him, and when i've finished in here."

She nodded, then ran out of the room. The doors shut behind her, but Sam kept her eyes on the people in the cell. She moved forward, until she was right against the bars seperating them.

"Here's the thing. I don't really care who you are. All i want to know, is why you're here, and what you want. And here's how it's going to work. Until you tell me, things will continue to get very messy in here. Every hour, i will come back, on teh hour, and if you still refuse to tell me, i'll shoot one of you. And every time i shoot one of you, the bullet drifts dangerously close to said person's heart each time. So, if i were you, i would start talking."

They kept silent, just staring at Sam as if she was some kind of psychopath. Which, was understandable. She did seem pretty psychotic at the moment, hell, most of the time. But that was understandable too. Anyone would seem pretty psychotic after what she'd been through. After what she'd seen and what rests on her shoulders. After ten minutes of nothing but staring, Sam growled, turned on her heel, and left the room. She'd be back, and it would be another three bullets wasted before she learnt anything.

**~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~**

_Holy SHIT! What the fuck? Oh this is so not turning out as a good day for you Johnny boy..._

__**A/N: Well, wasn't that dramatic. Now i would really, really like to get to at least 15 reviews before i post the nest chapter, which i will start right not, if my brother doesn't take the laptop off me. Review PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So...not 15 reviews :'(...i seem to have overestimated the amount of people that feel the need to let author's know what they think. Sorry, i'm a little catty at the moment... Anyway, despite the 'i want 15 reviews' thing, i got bored, therefore, here is chapter 4. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Alison tended to the man's shoulder, smiling sympathetically at him as he winced in pain.

"She's not normally like that you know. So...bitchy and intimidating and what not. It's just, you're all a threat to her people, and that makes her a little, defensive, protective i guess."

Daniel screwed his eyes shut, counting to ten in his head. As he reached seven, he felt teh pain start to fade away from his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw Alison run some sort of pole across his shoulder. It lit up as it passed over his wound, reminding Daniel of the Goa'uld Healing Device. He watched silently as she put down the pole, and picked up a needle. A very large needle. A COLLOSAL needle. She smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry about this. But i've got to run blood and DNA tests. Got to know who and/or what you are after all."

Daniel cringed as the needle slid in to his arm. He could feel as she pulled the syringe up, as blood was essentially vacuumed out of his arm. As the needle slid out of his arm, and a bandage wrapped around it, he opened his eyes and sat up.

"My name is Daneil Jackson and I am a human from the Planet Earth in the Milky Way galaxy."

Alison was about to speak, to tell him about the impossibility of that statement, but he continued on, refusing to pause for a second..

"I've been a member of SG-1 (Earth's flagship team) since the beginning of the Stargate Program. I was involved in the original Abydos mission, was left (chose to stay) behind, married, and then lost my wife to a Goa'uld named Ammunet. I am a linguist/archeologist and dealt with the more cultural aspects of missions. I understand why Sam did what she did, in a leadership sense, but i don't understand in a moral sense. She is not the Sam I know and remember. I have no idea what has happened, where we are, or if this is even my reality, but i can assure you Doctor Watson. I am, Daniel Jackson."

Alison stared at him, annalyzing his stance and expression. He'd stood halfway through his little speech, careful not to hurt his shoulder further by straining it. Alison shook her head, slowly rising as well.

"As inspiring as you're speech was "Doctor Jackson", it's not me you need to convince."

She turned her head, nodded at the guard, and watched as they led him back toward the holding cell. Shaking her head, she sighed.

_This might cause a problem..._

**~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~**

Daniel was returned to the holding cell, just twenty minutes after Sam had left, He looked at them, taking in the pale faces and shaking hands, and winced.

_Something happened..._

As the guards ushered him in to the roomy cell, Jennifer was at his side immediately. She made him sit down, then proceeded to check over his shoulder. As she removed the shirt, she stopped in shock. Nothing was there. Not even a scar. She ran her hands over the previously bleeding area, looking up in confusion. Daniel shrugged, noticing there was only a slight twinge in his shoulder.

"Some sort of healing device."

Jennifer nodded slowly. It wasn't out of the ordinary or anything. They've seen stuff like that after all. She looked questioningly at the bandaged around his arm though.

"She drew blood. DNA testing and all that."

Again, she nodded. Satisfied he wasn't dying, she stood, and went to retake her seat between Rodney and Teyla. Daniel looked up at Jack, who was staring at the door.

"What happened?"

He turned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dunno really. Sam stayed after you left, said she'd come back after an hour, on the hour. If we don't tell her what we want, why we're here, who we are... She shoot one of us."

Rodney piped up from his corner, having to have his opinion.

"But i don't see how that's effective in any way. If she just has us healed then there's no real threat to it."

They stared at him, dumbfounded.

_How could he be so smart, yet so dumb at the same time?_

"It's not the leaving us to loose blood and die thing that's so threatening. It's the intense pain of being shot, remaining in agony, then being healed, all to do it over again. I'd assume that's how they interrogate all their prisoners." John said, leaning against the wall, originally deep in thought.

Rodney visibly shrunk, imagining the pain that would cause.

They'd waited in silence, no one knowing what to say. Daniel stared at the wall, thinking.

_With technology like what i saw surely it won't take more than an hour to figure out the results of my test._

It was another five minutes when an alarm blared from the speakers in the room. The guards tensed, eyes immediately focusing on the doors. They remained in position, barely moving an inch. They continued to stare at the door, the two closest with their guns cocked and ready for fire. A static crackle echoed in the silent room, many turning to the source of noise. It was one of the two guards, the senior officer if Jack hazards a guess. He flicked a button, and spoke in softly.

"This is Colonel Lawrence. Situation?"

There was more static, when Commander's voice wafted through the speaker.

"Unidentified incoming worm-hole. OR3 was early. Badly injured. Remain in position."

The guards relaxed, guns returning to sides as the Colonel responded.

"Yes Ma'am."

I was silent again, and Daniel closed his eyes as a though struck.

_Infirmary'll be busy. No time for tests then._

**~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~**

Sam had returned, left with no answers, and Ronan with a bullet in the stomach. Ronan was taken to the infirmary, only he didn't engage in conversation. He watched as people rushed around, attempting to save a team's lives. Alison was obviously distracted as she healed him, but she surprisingly returned to the holding cell with him, instead of assisting in the infirmary. She produced more colossal needles, and after much complaining from Jack, Cameron and Rodney, left.

Another hour passed, though there was small talk. They had no idea to prove who they were to Sam, and no way to know if this was even their reality, so they had no answers. Which meant until the results returned with proof of their identities, more people would be shot.

Sam returned, left with no answers, and this times it was Vala who left for the infirmary.

Vala returned, Alison did not.

Sam came back again, left with no answers again, and this time shot Jennifer.

Jennifer returned.

But it was a good forty minutes later when the doors opened. Sam had come early, and she wasn't alone this time. With her, Torren, Janet, two men and Alison stood behind her.

The expidition stood, looking at Sam with apprehension.

Sam stared at them, eyes narrowed and distrust clearly displayed through her blue eyes. She inclined her head to the guards, and they opened the doors.

"It seems... You are who you claim you are. I still don't trust you. Lawrence, Peters, escot them to the infirmary. Torren and I will be topside, you know who to reach us. Don't leave their sides, and they stay in the infirmary. Anyone causes problems, shoot them."

She issued orders, turned on her heel, and left with Torren at her side. Janet scrutinized them carefully, before turning on her heel and leading the two men away. There was something about one of them though that caught Jack's attention. He looked so familiar.

**A/N: Hmmmm... i wonder who he is? I, wait, i know :D... He probably won't be revealed until Chapter 6, so try and guess yeah? It should be fairly easy, but i will have another you probably wouldn't expect. Awesome... **

**So review guys...Please ... Kay, bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, i know i haven't updated this lately... I've recently become interested in Doctor Who, and have had ideas just coming at me for that, so i haven't really worked on this much... Anyway, here is a bit Sam/Torren bonding moment thing... Some stuff's revealed, not much, but still... I apologize for all the spelling mistakes i had previously... Stupid laptop... Anyway... Here you go, enjoy, i'm not sure but it'll probably be a while before the next chapter... Sorry**

Chapter 5

They ran along the rough terrain, jumping over rocks and climbing up mountains. Sam looked over at Torren, smiling slightly when she saw his look of intense concentration. Out of everyone that surrounds her; Torren is the only one she can be just be Sam with.

After the expedition disappeared, Torren was left with no one, just like Sam. Only he had lost his mother, and his father was already gone. The Athosians couldn't look after him, or at least couldn't give him the same that the SGC could. After everything, Sam felt she at least owed it to Teyla to look out for him. Torren was the closest thing Sam had to a son, and Sam, the closest thing Torren had to a mother.

They settled at the top of a rather high mountain, breathing heavily and gulping down water. They sat down, staring out at the sun. Sam closed her eyes, listening to the wildlife surrounding her.

"You okay?"

She opened her eyes, turning her head to look at Torren. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Torren frowned, looking at the woman before him.

"Why?"

Sam looked down, picking at the blades of grass. It had been a nervous habit of hers, even when she was younger. She looked back up, staring into his eyes, looking for some sort of emotion in regards to the situation.

"We've just discovered that they are, in fact, the lost expedition. Even more than that, you've just learnt your mother is currently miles below us being treated by our doctors. I would have thought that would have affected you...somehow."

Torren shrugged, gulping more of his water down.

"I am... a little. But, I don't remember her that much, and besides, you're my mom, nothing's going to change that."

Sam grinned, pulling the thirteen year old over to lean against her side. Torren continued talking, while watching the sun begin to set.

"Besides, you knew them so well. They were your family. I thought you'd be more... affected."

Sam sighed, leaning her head against Torren's.

"I think I am... At least, I think I would have been. But after everything that's happened, I'm not the same person they remember. Which, I think they got when I shot them."

"You were protecting your people. I don't think they'll hold it against you mom."

Sam smiled. She'd only admit it to herself, but she loved it when he called her that.

"TJ... You are, absolutely amazing."

"Learnt from the best."

**~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~**

As soon as Sam and Torren returned to base, Sam slipped back into Commander Mode. It's not that she's hiding her more...compassionate...side, it's more along the lines that Torren is the only one Sam let's see that particular part of her.

They stepped in to the infirmary, watching as doctors ran around evaluating the expedition. OR3 were sleeping in one of the isolation wings, where they wouldn't be disturbed or bumped by all the action happening.

Sam approached Alison, Torren just steps behind her. Alison was standing next to Jack, getting a more detailed report from him in regards to his medical history.

"Doctor."

Alison turned, standing half-way to attention. She wasn't military, but it was pretty much a universal notion that Commander Carter deserved respect.

"Commander."

They nodded at each other, Sam's eyes scanning the room.

"Problems?"

Alison shook her head, looking back down at the tablet before her.

"As far as we've seen there's nothing out of the ordinary that could cause a problem. Due to past data, we knew what not to worry over. We're just collecting medical history, as the majority of records such as that didn't make it through the virus a few years back."

Sam nodded, and then gestured to Colonel Lawrence, who had been standing guard at the entrance.

"Colonel. Once they've done escort them to the west wing quarters, fourth floor. Then you're off duty. Colton will take over. I want guards at the end of every corridor, they're to inform you of their reason if they enter another room, and if they want to leave the west wing, they have an escort at all times. That is all."

Lawrence nodded sharply, saluted, and then returned to position. Sam turned back to Alison, noticing Jack was staring intently at her.

"When you're done here you're off duty too. You need to accompany me to a meeting along with Adrian."

Alison nodded, and watched as Sam and Torren walked away. Turning back to the man on the bed, she smiled softly.

"Don't take it personally. If you're seen wandering around without an escort you'll be shot before questioned."

Jack nodded slowly, still thinking hard. One, of Sam. Two, of that man he swears he's seen before.

**~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~**

**A/N: ****And there we go... There was more to it but i didn't like where it was was and wasn't happy with it... Anyway... Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Fewp, it'd been a LONG! while hasn't it :L Oh well, i hope this makes up for it. i know it's short, but the contents should appease you... Hopefully. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 6**

They were escorted to their quarters, some having to double up due to spacing. They'd barely had half an hour when the command staff were asked to report to Commander Carter.

Walking the familiar, yet unfamiliar halls, John glanced from left to right. Every person he passed was dressed in military wear. He didn't recognise a scientist, or medic. For all he knew, one of each was escorting them to Sam.

They climbed the stairs, filing in to the meeting room where several people stood. Sam was in the centre, leaning down on the table where several papers were laid out in front of her.

"Come in, sit down."

They obeyed her orders, each not even bothering to glance at each other at the coldness in her tone. She stood, folding her arms over her chest.

"We need to talk about numbers. Particularly, the number of people you've now presented to this base."

She ignored the looks Jack and Daniel sent her, picking up a few papers to rummage through them.

"Here's how it's going to work. You're military teams will be heading to Olympus for training. When they've completed, they'll be assigned to teams. Some will possibly be sent here, otherwise they'll be split between the colonies. You're medical staff with be sent to Orion, your scientists to Phazer. All of your civilians will be sent to Colonial. You will be split according to profession. You can either inform them, or we'll do it for you. No arguments, no negotiations."

They frowned, confused as to what she was talking about.

"Wait!" Daniel called, as Sam begun to leave. "What do you mean Colonies? Why aren't we being sent back to Earth?"

Sam stared at him, looking to her people before back to Daniel.

"The Colonies are the survivors, the last of the Tauri. The whole Milky Way galaxy is off limits. There is no Earth."

**~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~~PROJECT STORM~**

They stared at her in disbelief, thoughts flying through their heads.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

The guards in the room glared at Rodney, Sam's command staff staring at him. The man Jack had wondered about turned to whisper in Sam's ear. They watched as her jaw tightened, but eventually nodded. The man gestured for the other's to leave, the doors sliding shut as he took his place at Sam's side.

"I think you should tell them. Even if you don't trust them, they still need to know."

Sam nodded tersely, taking her seat and rolling a kink in her shoulder.

"Six years ago a species appeared in our galaxy. They were the strongest we'd ever faced. Stronger than the Replicators, stronger than the Ori. We fought them, for about four years we were on even ground. Then, they did something. We're not sure what, and our best scientists have been trying to work it out for the last two years. Somehow, they made the galaxy toxic. A ship couldn't enter the boundaries without being torn apart by some toxic gas. It destroyed planets. We only had a week to prepare before it attacked Earth. We'd evacuated as many people as we could, resorting to Atlantis as a fall back base. I was put in charge. The last remaining original SGC member, I was more than qualified. The President, the Queen, every emperor and ruler, the government officials, the Joint Chiefs… They all decided I was to be put in charge, and they stayed back as Earth was torn apart. Since then, we've separated and colonised, each base in charge of a certain thing. This is the Strike Base. All attacking and defending positions and strategies come from here. We expect it's only a matter of time before the L'orialan appears in any of our currently occupied galaxies. We expect to be ready. I suggest you inform your people as soon as possible. They'll be leaving tonight."

As soon as Sam let the bombshell drop, she turned on her heel and left, the man close behind her as they all stared in horror.

Earth was gone. Had been for a while. And all this time they'd been… Where?

Did their disappearance have anything to do with the L'orialan?

Was that why Sam was so… Cold?

What the hell had happened, and what were they going to do now?

**A/N: So... Did i make you happy? Or frustrated? Did i give answers, or provide more questions? Should i stop being so mean and just post this chapter, and hopefully the next one soon enough? Yeah, sounds good. Review it please!**


End file.
